Nonlinear Stars
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: You're supposed to get to know a person and then kiss them. Levi falls in love all wrong;—levi ო eren
1. Chapter 1

**chapter title: **hyperion logistics

**summary: **Levi's life was weird enough already - and then that freaking alien kid had to go and make him fall in love with him.

**setting: **it is au, pretty obvious if i say so myself

**pairings: **levi&eren, armin&annie, jean&marco (other possible pairings to come)

**notes:** so like, i was reading this fairy tail fic the other day about aliens, then i was watching Indiana Jones Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (originals are better, and i have them, but), and i was reliving a part of my childhood by watching Teen Titans and you get the gist of it, i think. so blame this on my recent lack of sleep (because of family problems) and the fact that this was written up around sometime after midnight. cheers.

**thoughts: **i do not even ship this pairing yet here i am writing a _story _for them what even.

**disclaimer: **own nothing

* * *

_._

_don't make me your enemy _

_._

* * *

You do not just kiss random strangers. Levi knows this, and he's a strong believer in such a principle. It's a good rule to have really, because they live in such a shitty world that seems to be deprived of morals.

And if he ever has children, he'll be sure to enforce such a rule.

But.

That's another thing.

Levi kind of hates people.

They're shitty too – not _all _of them, but more than half of the world, he estimates – and really, he'd rather not have to deal with them and their despicable cleaning habits. Which is a) why he lives alone in his spotless home, and b) barely has any friends.

There's that bubbly young woman with the late sunshine hair who shares a name with an ancient city – known to most as Petra Ral, then Erd, Auruo, Gunther, the bastard that is his boss – Erwin Smith, and last but definitely not least, is that crazy scientist of a woman who goes by the name of Zoe Hange. He figures that he's friends with them because they work together on a daily basis, and it would really suck to work with people you don't like. So, it's best if you try and get along.

Levi doesn't go as far as to say that people are crazy, per say, but Zoe is definitely _different _from most humans. He would know, because he's been acquainted with the brilliant but strange mind of Zoe Hange since college.

Now, because he does not have many friends and he doesn't wish to associate himself with people more than he actually _has _to, he does not go out often. Which is why he had stayed home that Wednesday night.

(Also, the cleanliness of dining establishments, entertainment providers, grocers, etc. are a major part of that too. But.)

He'd been having a perfectly fine evening consisting of a simple, home-cooked meal of pasta, a glass of fine wine, and a thick book when he'd heard it. 'It' being the enormous _racket _coming from somewhere in the nearby vicinity.

That actually proved to be his backyard, and out of curiosity and mostly annoyance, he had gone to see what the hell could have possibly made that much noise. To help one understand just how horrible and loud the sound was, imagine standing next to a twenty car pileup whilst a major thunderstorm raged around you.

So, that was how he had gotten to where he is currently standing – in front of his double glass doors that lead out onto his back porch, and backyard.

Levi thinks that maybe, he might have had too much to drink because he does not believe what he sees. Of course, he works for a secret sector of the government, so he sees a lot of freaky and weird things, but this is by far at the top of his list of 'unbelievable shit.'

Because, about two hundred yards from where he is standing, is a small aircraft. He says 'aircraft' because really, the only other way to describe it is UFO and he's not quite ready to believe that an unidentified flying object has crash-landed in his backyard. He's seen the ridiculous movies, and so he knows that when a UFO crashes to earth, an alien or several aliens almost always follow.

He looks down at his wine glass – which, by the way, is two-thirds full – and decides that no, he is not drunk. Which only leaves one possibility.

Levi chooses not to think about that at the moment, instead deciding to fume about how there is now a huge hunk of useless metal and a giant hole in his backyard. Seriously, he pays for lawn care, so hopefully a few hundred dollars will cover the mess that is now his backyard. _Hopefully. _

He sets his glass of Cabernet down on an end table in favor of trading it for a handgun he keeps in the drawer. He's never seen an alien in real life before – as stupid as that sounds – but he sure as hell isn't going out there unprepared. The local police just aren't going to cut it this time, and since he's a federal agent of a sector that doesn't exist to the public, it is his civic duty to handle this situation.

And, besides, he was technically trained to handle shit like this, so.

He considers calling up his boss and maybe his team, but decides against it. The longer he leaves…whatever is out there, out there, the more he puts 'humanity' at risk. Granted, if it's just _one _extraterrestrial being, it can't do _that _much damage – although, judging from the hell of a mess that is his backyard, he must digress.

Levi cocks his gun and slides one of the glass doors open. At this moment, he's never been more grateful that he lives _away _from most people – in fact, his closest neighbors are farmers that live almost seven miles on down the road. He decides that it's _definitely _worth the extra drive and gas money as he cautiously slips out the door and onto his back deck.

Because of the lights still on in his house, he can see that the thing in his backyard is smoking like there's no tomorrow. There's also some freaky light show going on because, small lights of all colors are blinking and going out like mad.

Then, he hears the distinct sound of groaning and grinding; it sounds like nails on a chalkboard and he grinds his teeth. Something is messing with this hunk of scrap metal, most likely trying to get out. There's the sound of footsteps heading toward him, and he raises his gun, aiming it at the noise's point of origin.

He's prepared to see something hideous that looks like absolute shit, something like one of the predators out of _Alien. _Which is why he falters when the thing finally steps into the light.

It's a teenage boy. A very _gorgeous _teenage boy who looks quite confused, really.

Levi has officially lost any dwindling ideas on how to deal with the situation at hand.

But he's still pretty pissed about the war-zone that was once his perfectly trimmed backyard.

"Hey shitty brat, who do you think you are, crashing your spaceship in my backyard?" he questions roughly, never taking his gun off the target.

The teen – who's all messy dark brown hair, tan skin, and beautiful pine green eyes – blinks and stares at him in confusion. It kind of unnerves Levi, and he really has no idea where this is going. He can't just _shoot _a kid, although he looks to be in his later teens. It's against his morals and code but this teenager is an _extraterrestrial being _and what the _fuck _is he supposed to do in this kind of situation?

This is not something he was trained for.

Something seems to dawn on the pretty kid standing across from him, because an equally pretty smile lights up his face, and before Levi knows what's happening, the kid is in front of him.

The older male blinks in surprise and is about to move back when _something _happens.

The alien kid just leans forward and fucking _kisses him. _

Levi decides that yeah, he was _never _trained for this.

* * *

**end notes: **i know next to nothing about wine, okay. so like, this was supposed to be just a one-shot, but it's turned into a multi-chap. i'm excited. btw, if you don't think that eren is gorgeous then you must kick puppies in your free time, okay. _also, _*shamelessly uses a line from a katy perry song for opening*.

**just a little note: **hyperion was a titan (you get my joke? _do you?_) and the father of eos, selene, and helios. yay greek mythology, although it's not like i have a vast knowledge of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter title: **believe

**notes: **yeah, well, that kiss reminded you (viviana) of starfire and robin for a reason.

**thoughts: **i laugh because i don't know what i'm writing. does it look like i know what i'm doing?

* * *

.

_i'm outside the door, invite me in_

_._

* * *

Levi does not 'asjkfdhl', nor does he stutter and blush like a schoolgirl. (Hello, he's a _man_.) But when it comes down to brass tacks, he has no idea what the hell is going on anymore. He had just been enjoying a night at home – _alone_, and then a fucking _UFO _crash-landed in his backyard, and now this alien kid was kissing him. He was just done. Fifty shades of 'fuck this.'

Alien kid pulls back and smiles at him. It's a brilliant and beautiful smile that almost blinds Levi, and he wonders just what the hell kind of manners this kid was raised with.

"Hello human; I come in peace!" the pretty teen waves and he's all smiles and good tidings of 'I am not here to exterminate the human race and destroy your planet.'

But Levi's still stuck on the fact that this kid had just _kissed him _and then acted like it never happened. His brain kind of fries and he can't think straight. Well, at least, he can't think anything other than the fact that this kid can kiss pretty well.

It takes him a moment to come up with a coherent reply.

And when he does, it is in no way eloquent.

"Who – Who the _fuck _do you think you are?!" he shouts, angrily shoving a finger into the teen's chest and scowling deeply.

Yeah, he's glad that his neighbors don't live nearby.

The pretty teen's smile falls, and he looks kind of hurt. "I don't understand – isn't that what you humans wish to hear from…from…what do you call us again?" his brows furrow in confusion before he snaps his fingers. "Alien! That was it!"

Levi is having none of his victory moment shit. "Look here," he grabs the youth by his shirt – which reminds him somewhat of a servant's shirt back in 1800s – and brings him close to his face, "I don't _care _about your stupid vocabulary or lack thereof. Now, _what are you doing here_?"

"I – I became lost and there was an emergency. I had to park my Mercedes somewhere." the pretty boy replies, and Levi's fist twists the kid's shirt before he drops him back onto the ground.

He's pretty sure that that…_thing _is not a Mercedes. It's not even a crappy Scion.

"Name." the human man grunts.

The pretty teen smiles, seemingly happy for some reason unknown to Levi. "Eren. Eren Jaeger."

Levi takes a moment to ponder the fact that this _Eren _is an alien, and that this alien has a last name. It's not exactly something he's used to.

And he has a feeling that he will neither be finishing that glass of wine or the chapter of his book tonight.

Eren blinks down at him with happy sea foam eyes and Levi sighs heavily. Partly because this kid is taller than him, and because he's some kind of celestial being and Levi is just _not _equipped to deal with this right now.

"Okay, _Jaeger_, what about your…ship? Can't you just – I don't know, start it up and go back _home_?"

Eren smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, but, it seems that's not possible. It is beyond repair at this time."

Levi raises a brow and leans over to look behind the teen. The 'vehicle' is still smoking and the lights have completely gone out by this time. He heaves a sigh and turns back to Eren. "When will it be repairable?"

"Oh. Never. It has been – how do you say it? Creamed, I believe."

And he feels an extreme headache coming on. "I see. You'll be staying with us humans on earth permanently, then?"

Eren nods his head enthusiastically and Levi resists the strong urge to bash his against his deck railing. They stand there for a few minutes, with nothing but the sound of the early autumn breeze and a few fireflies flitting about. Then, Eren speaks.

"Earth is strangely more quiet than I would have imagined. I thought that there would have been more…people."

Levi groans.

"Do you have a name, or do I just call you 'Human'? Are all humans called the same thing?" Eren questions, curiosity shining in his pretty eyes.

"_No_," Levi snaps, "we're not all called the same thing. We have names, shitty brat."

Eren, however, is unaffected by his harsh nickname and continues to smile. "Oh, you do then? That's good. Earth would be boring if that was the case."

Levi has to wonder whether this kid can fathom the meaning of profanity and it makes him wonder, how did he learn to speak English in this first place?

"Oi, Jaeger. Where did you learn to speak like that?" he questions, narrowing his eyes and for the first time wondering if this is some sort of joke.

Eren positively _beams. _"I learned it from you."

What.

"What." Levi deadpans, left eye twitching.

The brunette nods his head a couple of times. "I learned it from you. Like this."

He leans forward, and kisses Levi a second time. The latter freezes and mentally berates himself for letting Eren kiss him again. He shoves the younger male away and grunts before wiping a small trail of saliva away on his fist.

Eren looks a little hurt, and Levi feels a little hurt.

(Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.)

"Look Eren," he speaks, "I don't know where the hell you came from, but you can't just go around and fucking _make out _with just any random person. When you kiss a person, generally it has to be for a good _reason_; _not _just so you can learn that individual's language. Got it?"

The brunette nods again.

Levi sighs once more and suddenly feels ten years older than he really is. "Now, I need to go and call the creepy bastard that is my boss and let him know that you're here. And you're coming with me so I can keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything shitty."

Eren blinks. "Okay."

Levi turns on his heel and stalks up his back porch steps, muttering to himself. "Shit."

Eren follows close behind, only stopping when he stubs his toe on one of the stairs. "Shit."

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**end notes: **i seriously do not know, okay.


End file.
